The popularity of movies and the popularity of sites such as IMDB clearly evidences the public's interest in motion pictures, and in particular the public's interest in the history of motion pictures, trivia about motion pictures, and curiosity about how motion pictures are made. Even tour guides and travel publications on occasion take note of where motion pictures take place or have been filmed, and certain spots are even pilgrimage sites for fans of a given feature.
However, if a traveler has journeyed to a number of destinations on a trip, the traveler may not be aware of filming locations or film settings along the way. Moreover, even if the traveler is aware of the location of a scene, there is no easy way to engage in e-commerce to purchase the related asset.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better way to inform travelers of locations relevant to motion pictures or other media, as well as for a way to allow a traveler, so informed, to purchase an associated asset.